


Немного об уходе за космическими волками

by Eliza_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Understanding, Русский | Russian, уход за животным
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Очевидно, что космическим волкам место как минимум в космосе. Кит просто никогда не думал, что с животным, которое умеет телепортироваться, может быть столько проблем. Типа, серьёзно? Шерсть?





	Немного об уходе за космическими волками

      Когда вы заводите питомца, вы, чаще всего, готовы к этому. Покупаете всё необходимое, вроде еды, лотка и ошейника. Для каждого животного нужно своё: хомяку бы опилок побольше, кошке домик и когтеточку повыше, собаке поводок послабже.   
  
      Но правда была в том, что, когда вы заводите космического волка, вы абсолютно не знаете, что делать, если его шерсть внезапно стала выпадать так сильно, что даже корабль-лев выражает своё недовольство.   
  
      Кит внимательно посмотрел на свою руку, на которой осталось действительно слишком много пухового подшёрстка. Если честно, он уже боялся садиться в своё кресло, потому что жёсткая шерсть буквально впивалась в его зад, делая дополнительный массаж (или иглоукалывание).   
  
      Космо заскулил, прикрыв лапой глаза, будто стеснялся этого.  
  
      Окей. Главное, это не пугаться и не впадать в панику. Волк же явно не умирает. Не умирает же?..  
  
      — Кролия, — несмело позвал Кит, отключившись от общего канала, потому что он явно не хотел, чтобы Пидж издевалась над ним всю оставшуюся дорогу. — Скажи мне, в каком количестве из космического волка может выпадать шерсть?   
  
      Сначала он услышал взволнованный вздох, а затем к нему подошла мама, которая, судя по виду, только-только проснулась. Она с опаской посмотрела на Космо.  
  
      — Вообще-то, ни в каком, — произнесла она с ужасно загробным тоном, подзывая Космо к себе и гладя по голове между ушей, иногда почёсывая за ними и наблюдая, как шерсть разлетается в разные стороны под светом звёзд. — При мне такого не было.  
  
      Это не то, что могло бы помочь справиться с текущей проблемой, и Кит зло поморщился. Он не хотел, чтобы его волк страдал. И уж тем более не хотел расстраивать Чёрного льва, недовольство которого постепенно будет передаваться остальным львам.  
  
      — Как за ним вообще ухаживать? — спросил Кит, потому что, насколько он помнил, смена рациона, климата, обстановки могла влиять на всех животных не самым положительным образом, но это же волк, который умел телепортироваться. Ему явно был чужд невроз из-за смены обстановки.  
  
      В конце концов, Кит опустился на колени, чтобы тоже успокаивающе погладить Космо по боку, и вместе с Кролией они создали самое большое облако пушистой шерсти, которое было возможно.  
  
      — Возможно, ему просто мало места или недостаточно еды, которую он сейчас получает, — мама пожала плечами. — Я немного волнуюсь за него, но, думаю, у нас есть проблемы поважнее, чем его шерсть.  
  
      Система вентиляции и очищения хорошо справлялась, но это явно не была та проблема, которую они могли исправить прямо сейчас, так что Кит решил отложить на неопределённый срок.  
  
      Каким же он себя идиотом ощутил, когда вернулся на Землю. То есть, да, у него всё ещё было мало времени, чтобы хорошенько поухаживать за Космо, но он приобрёл специальную щётку для волчьей шерсти (на самом деле, наверное, это была расчёска для волос Пидж, но он не совсем уверен, да и для шерсти подходило), поэтому на какое-то время, казалось, проблема исчезла.   
  
      Волку нравилось, когда его чесали, Киту нравилось чесать его — это было идеально. Иногда к ним присоединялась Кролия, и они ухаживали за Космо в четыре руки, что ему явно было по душе, потому что он ощущал в матери Кита неотъемлемую часть чего-то важного.  
  
      Пока однажды Лэнс не ввалился в его комнату, чтобы закричать:  
      — Что за херня, чувак!   
  
      Лэнс стоял в возмущённой позе, его лицо было перекошено от злости — дёргающийся глаз смотрелся забавно, да, — но прежде всего Кита смутил запах. Отвратительный запах желчи и... стухшей еды?   
  
      Тогда Кит понял, что произошло.   
  
      — Ты серьёзно дошёл до меня, чтобы показать, что на твою одежду наблевали?   
      — Это сделал твой волк, Кит! — он произнёс его имя как ругательство, и Кит поморщился. — Ты заплатишь мне за химчистку.  
      — У нас нет химчистки, идиот.  
      — Значит, постираешь вручную, я не знаю! И приведи своего волка в порядок, в конце концов. У него настолько жалостливый вид, что его хочется побыстрому прикончить, чтобы он не мучился.   
  
      Кит разозлёно рыкнул, ну потому что у них серьёзно есть на это время? А потом осознал, что да, у них полно времени для такого дерьма, и разочарованно выдохнул. Затем захлопнул книгу, встал с кровати и протянул руку.  
  
      — Давай, снимай, замочить надо.  
  
      Глаза Лэнса расширились от ужаса, и он произнёс:  
      — Ты реально её постираешь?   
  
      Если бы за каждое закатывание глаз Киту давали по центу, он смог бы уже купить квартиру.   
  
      — Конечно нет. Её просто надо сначала замочить. Ты же не собираешь так просто кидать это к остальным вещам в стирку?   
      — Только не говори, что с Космо уже такое было.  
  
      Возможно, однажды волка уже рвало, и Кит с мамой позорно отмывали всё это в коридоре попеременно, потому что волк явно мог привлечь внимание начальства, как и проблемы, которые он мог бы создать. А что стоит сказать, что в Гарнизоне животным не место? Пока Космо тихий и незаметный, он мог оставаться с ними.  
  
      — Кит, это безответственно, — фыркнул Лэнс, отдавая футболку и куртку. — Можно воспользоваться твоим душем?   
  
      Кит кивнул, внимательно рассматривая чужую рубашку. Это одно из дел, с которым приходилось сталкиваться, пока ты ответственен за кого-то. В прошлый раз волка вырвало из-за шоколада, который он выпросил в общей столовой, и Пидж дала без задней мысли целую плитку, ведь этим глазам невозможно отказать. Кит знал на своей шкуре.   
  
      В прошлый раз всё было объяснимо. Просто отгородить от шоколада. Космическим волкам нельзя есть шоколад, они запомнили это.   
  
      Но в этот раз причина была в другом. Лэнса буквально заблевали шерстью, и выглядела футболка отвратительно. На самом деле, он не был уверен, не лучше бы просто выбросить это в помойку, хотя от куртки должно отлипнуть.   
  
      Разве волки вообще вылизываются? Это, вроде, прерогатива кошек, насколько Кит знал. Впрочем, это же космический волк. Возможно, он был чуть чистоплотнее своих собратьев.   
  
      Ладно. Космо требовал чуть большего ухода, чем кормить его три раза в день и вычёсывать шерсть. Они ещё поговорят об этом с Кролией. Или ему нужно было самому принимать решения по поводу Космо?   
  
      Кит зашёл в ванну, выдвинул раковину, воткнул затычку, начал набирать воду и бросил куртку в неё. Потом порылся в моющих средствах и добавил что-то с запахом лаванды.   
  
      Внезапно звук льющейся воды прекратился.  
  
      — Если ты добавил кондиционер с запахом лаванды, я тебя придушу, — негромко сказал Лэнс.  
  
      А, так вот как это называется. Кит запомнит.  
  
      — Почему я буквально слышу твои мысли в этот момент? — простонал Лэнс, всё-таки высовывая голову из-за стеклянной двери. — Мы ещё поговорим об этом, Когане.   
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты, — бесчувственным тоном сказал Кит, выходя из ванны. В конце концов, это его душем и его шампунем пользовались сейчас.   
  
      Кит несмело позвал Космо, который сейчас наверняка хотел спрятаться в каком-то тёмном коридоре, но всё равно телепортировался к хозяину, пристыжено опуская морду  
  
      Волк был счастлив, когда мог быть полезным, и не любил, когда ему не уделяли достаточно любви и тепла. За два года он привык, что всё внимание Кролии и Кита было приковано к нему, и вырос в обожании. Вероятно, за эти месяцы он начал нервничать, когда ему стало доставаться меньше заботы.  
  
      "Или он реально болен", — внезапно подумал Кит, вглядевшись в слишком влажные глаза.   
  
      — Итак, что же с тобой не в порядке? — тихо спросил Кит, гладя Космо между ушей.  
  
      Дверь ванны открылась, выпуская клубы пара, и в комнате тут же стало жарко.  
  
      — Лэнс, надень хотя бы трусы.  
  
      Лэнс фыркнул, будто он не собирался одеваться во что-то грязное снова. Космо потянул носом по воздуху, пытаясь понять, почему от другого человека пахнет так же, как от хозяина, и растеряно проскулил.   
  
      — Слушай, я не особо эксперт в волках по понятным причинам, но у моей семьи была собака, так что я представляю, какой это огромный труд, — Лэнс нахмурился и поудобнее перехватил полотенце на бёдрах. — И тебе могло показаться, что ухаживать за собаками практически не надо, но это абсолютно не так. Пусть Космо и волк, но ему явно скучно и одиноко в Гарнизоне.  
  
      Лэнс провёл мокрой рукой по боку Космо, а волк, совершенно растерянный и дезориентированный, упал на спину, подставляя остальное тело для поглаживаний. Парень отнял свою всё ещё влажную руку от мохнатого бока и недовольно посмотрел на целую кучу прилипшей шерсти.  
  
      — Не круто. Чем ты вообще его кормишь?   
  
      — Тем, что он захочет, — Кит пожал плечами. — Это космический волк, в конце концов. Мы без понятия, что ему действительно необходимо.  
  
      Лэнс недовольно покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не ветеринар, да и навряд ли здешние врачи особо смогут помочь, но ему явно не достаёт чего-то в рационе. Возможно, какие-то витамины?.. И да, куда он у тебя вообще в туалет ходит? Серьёзно, здесь же Гарнизон, а это целый огромный волк.   
  
      — Лэнс, это волк, который умеет телепортироваться, — как ребёнку начал медленно объяснять Кит, делая большие паузы между слов, чтобы информация могла дойти до чужого крошечного мозга.  
  
      — Это не освобождает его от естественных нужд. Ты же не думаешь, что он еду в квинтэссенцию перерабатывает? О мой бог, ты действительно подозревал это, я вижу по твоему лицу. Просто останови свои лицевые мышцы, Кит, потому что... — Лэнс состроил гримасу отвращения, — да ты просто младенец в уходе за животными, пацан.  
  
      Кит ощущал, что немного заслужил это, но всё равно огрызнулся:  
      — Я старше тебя.  
  
      В конце концов, всё обернулось тем, что Лэнс сидел на его кровати практически голый и заказывал через интернет шампунь для собак. Кит не совсем понимал, как так вышло.   
  
      Когда они добрались до щётки для зубов ( _Зачем волку чистить зубы, чёрт возьми? Это же волк_ ), Космо надоело быть обделённым вниманием, и он телепортировался за Кролией.  
  
      — Я помешала чему-то важному? — спросила она с нечитаемым выражением лица, и, несмотря на очевидную подколку, Кита нельзя было так просто смутить. Лэнс не привык к подобным слишком тонким шуткам, но, глядя на очевидное отсутствие реакции друга, успокоился (возможно, немного расстроился. неужели его тело настолько непривлекательное?)  
  
      — Мам, тебе нужен шампунь для кошек? — спросил Кит с таким же лицом, как у Кролии несколько секунд назад. — Он делает ш-волосы мягкими и шелковистыми.   
  
      — Кит, слишком очевидно, что ты хотел сказать шерсть, — прошептал Лэнс достаточно громко, чтобы галра услышала его.  
  
      Итак, ситуация стала ещё абсурднее, потому что они и впрямь купили кошачий шампунь для Кролии и сидели вместе, обсуждая, что на самом деле нужно космическим волкам для счастливой жизни на Земле. Они достаточно долго спорили по поводу чистки зубов и специальной косточки ( _Лэнс, посмотри на его пасть. Очевидно, что эта фигня слишком маленькая для него. Вдруг он проглотит и подавится?_  и _Не недооценивай своего волка_ ), а потом по поводу действительно правильной щётки для шерсти.   
  
      — Слишком холодно, — Лэнс хлюпнул носом и потёр плечи ладонями, передвигаясь на кровати поближе к Киту.  
      — Просто иди и надень трусы, Лэнс, — Кит закатил глаза.  
  
      Лэнс зашёл в ванну, подбирая свои джинсы, и взмахнул ими, как каким-то флагом.  
  
      — Не думай, что я забыл, что ты должен отстирать мне куртку. Футболку, так и быть, прощаю, — он подозвал Космо поближе и попросил телепортировать себя, на что волк радостно согласился, вильнув хвостом.  
  
      А Кит узнал, что Лэнс не носил трусов.   
  
      Не то чтобы это была та информация, которую он действительно хотел узнать. Но просто в джинсах не было никакой ткани, и навряд ли Макклейн обезумел настолько, чтобы забывать подобную вещь в чужом душе, так что вывод напрашивался сам.   
  
      Кит услышал лёгкий кашель и повернул голову в сторону матери.  
  
      — Видел бы ты своё лицо, — просто сказала она. — Знаешь, тебя никогда не пошлют в разведывательную операцию.  
  
      Кит пожал плечами. Это его не сильно волновало.  
  
      С тех пор всё немного стало лучше. Шерсть не валялась повсюду, Космо не спешил облевать каждого встречного, а Лэнс стал немного чаще заглядывать, но Кит подозревал, что это больше от недоверия.   
  
      Кролия действительно пару раз использовала шампунь для кошек, и, когда Кит случайно дотронулся до её волос, то не смог оторвать руку.  
  
      — Почему они такие мягкие? — слегка обижено спросил он, зарываясь пальцами в мамины волосы. Она склонила голову назад и облокотилась на кровать спиной, подставляя голову. После душа она была расслабленной и не особо задумывалась над тем, что делала. — Это нечестно.  
  
      — Я могу одолжить, — совсем тихо пробормотала она, практически засыпая.   
  
      Кит, к своему ужасу, действительно попробовал. Шампунь пах вполне приятно (кажется, мятой и какими-то травами), мылился плохо и никакого положительно эффекта не произвёл. Парень даже немного расстроился. Волосы не всегда были проблемой первой важности, но, сначала живя в пустыне, потом в космосе, он довёл их до состояния соломы настолько, что, надевая шлем, он ощущал, как они кололи шею.  
  
      — Не расстраивайся, — пробормотала Кролия, незаметно расчёсывая его ещё мокрые волосы, — со временем всё придёт в норму.  
  
      Кит лишь угукнул, увлечённо выдирая из Космо всю, по его мнению, лишнюю шерсть. Кролии нравилось слушать, как её сын издавал этот еле заметный, но всё равно успокаивающий звук. Она знала, что он зарождался в грудной клетке и выходил откуда-то из горла, и это была иногда потребность, а иногда от того счастья, что они испытывали. Ей нравилось думать, что Кит сам не замечал за собой этого, когда находился с ней. Его горло слегка вибрировало, и она прикасалась кончиками пальцев к задней стороны шеи, чувствуя это.  
  
      — Такое ощущение, что это всё просто незаслуженное затишье, — пробормотал Кит, скатав шерсть с расчёски в огромный комок.  
  
      — В мире без войны трудно жить, — произнесла Кролия, мягко проводя пальцами по слегка отросшим волосам сына.   
  
      Он даже не мог возразить ничего в ответ.  
  
      Когда наконец все товары пришли (потому что не вся Земля была разрушена поголовно, будем честными, это были только места вокруг баз, но разные товары всё равно приходилось заказывать из разных мест и ждать), они решили устроить день большой помывки.  
  
      То есть, буквально. Вы не можете запихнуть огромного волка в достаточно маленькую душевую кабинку, и вам будет неудобно мыть его, так что пришлось снять стеклянные двери с кабины. Они подумывали и снести ванну к чертям, потому что она слишком ограничивала их в манёвренности, но это стало перебором.   
  
      — Итак, Кит, ты готов? — серьёзно спросил Лэнс, снимая рубашку, которую Кит ему купил в качестве извинений.   
  
      Тот только молча направил струю душа прямо Лэнсу в лицо. Космо радостно завертел хвостом, предвкушая веселье, и Кит улыбнулся волку, поглаживая между ушей.  
  
      — Нечестно, — пробормотал Лэнс, — душ ведь всего один.   
  
      Кит только хмыкнул и направил струю в своего волка, который был только рад подставить бок и лапы. Лэнс намыливал его шерсть, и Кит смывал.   
  
      Всё проходило достаточно спокойно, не считая ощущение, что они мылись тут все вместе, а не мыли просто большого волка. Каким-то образом комок шерсти застрял у Кита в волосах, а пена была повсюду. Лэнс даже сделал себе бороду из неё.   
  
      — Это впечатляюще, — прокомментировала Кролия пушистого волка, шерсть которого топорщилась во все стороны.  
  
      — Он похож на облачко. Большое облачко. Или черничную сахарную вату, — Лэнс попытался пригладить шерсть на голове Космо, но тот отряхнулся ещё раз, и шерсть снова встала дыбом во всех местах. — Я даже не могу понять, как он ходит.  
  
      — Наверняка проклинает тебя внутри, — Кит усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Космо внезапно телепортировался на маму, повалив её с ног прямо на кровать.  
  
      — Очень пушисто, — сказала она, пытаясь выбраться из-под огромной туши. — Слишком пушисто.  
  
      Космо, казалось, просто обнял её всеми лапами, не желая отпускать.   
  
      — Лэнс, телефон? — прошептал Кит, не делая резких движений. Лэнс был достаточным придурком, чтобы брать технику с собой в ванну, когда купал огромного волка, но сейчас Кит был за это благодарен, когда увидел мобильник в чужой руке.  
  
      Прозвучала фотовспышка.  
  
      — Надо отправить это Коливану, — сказал Кит, — и надо заставить его завести какую-нибудь соцсеть.   
  
      Лэнс хохотнул, видимо не представляя, чтобы сам Кит пользовался чем-то вроде твиттера, и развернулся с фразой "Я займу твой душ".  
  
      — Лэнс слишком часто оказывается в твоём душе, не находишь? — спросила Кролия, освободив голову от удушающего пушистого захвата.  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
      — Это не упрёк, — после нескольких секунд сказала она, соскальзывая под Космо прямо на пол. Её интонация была тёплой и нежной на свой манер, и Кит тут же успокоился, ощущая, как плечи сами собой расслабились.  
  
      Всё было в порядке.  
  
      Шерсть практически исчезла из комнаты, а Космо ходил по всему Гарнизону, высоко задрав нос, потому что гордился, как красиво блестел его мех. Возможно, Лэнс немного перестарался с шампунем, но пока Космо был доволен, был доволен и Кит.   
  
      Они проводили эксперименты с едой, выясняя, что ему на самом деле не хватало в рационе. Они, конечно, не могли восстановить природный рацион для космического волка, но они могли попытаться. Космо набросился на какую-то траву, а так же на курицу, а если их совместить, то он просто обожал любого в радиусе километра.   
  
      И когда город более или менее отстроили, люди обратили внимание на менее значительные вещи, чтобы думать, что они делают что-то важное.  
  
      — Эй, ты, здесь не место животным! — прокричали вслед Киту, когда он просто шёл по коридору.   
  
      Не то чтобы он действительно планировал использовать свой статус для извлечения выгоды. Но он паладин Вольтрона. Ему, что, правда нельзя просто держать лучшего друга рядом с собой? Это абсолютно бессмысленно.  
  
      Он развернулся, чтобы сказать пару ласковых тому человеку, который посмел говорить ему, где его волку место, но его опередила Кролия:  
      — Какие-то проблемы? — спросила она стальным тоном, выходя из-за угла.  
  
      Кит не знал, смеяться ему или краснеть от стыда.  
  
      Она наверняка знала о его проблемах с дисциплиной, когда он был кадетом. О нём сложилось определённое впечатление, но с тех пор Кит действительно сильно изменился. Во всяком случае, он думал, что, дай ему кто пушку три года назад в руки, он бы молча отстрелил голову этому человеку за своего волка. Сейчас он бы просто нагрубил. Это хороший прогресс.   
  
      Но люди подсознательно боялись галра. Пусть и недолго, но они были враждебной расой, захватившей всю планету. Люди не могли не ненавидеть их.   
      Ну, и его мама была воистину устрашающей, когда хотела. Особенно с клинком в руке и злобным взглядом. Даже Кита могло пробрать.   
  
      — Раньше у меня не было проблем с командованием, — дополнил Кит, и он не мог ничего поделать с чувством в груди, которое посылало в мозг "Ты хозяин ситуации".   
  
      — В любом случае, — командир откашлялся, и Кит понял, что никогда не видел его на здешней базе. На самом деле, он плоховато запоминал лица, — это нарушение правил, кадет.  
  
      Кит недоумённо уставился на человека, а потом на свою форму. Кролия подбросила клинок в руке, опираясь спиной на косяк, но по-прежнему внимательно следила за каждым движением человека, который осмелился сделать замечание её сыну. Космо недовольно стал подметать хвостом пол.  
  
      Напряжение витало в воздухе, давя на грудную клетку, пока Кит не рассмеялся.   
  
      Он не знал, как можно было не знать паладинов Вольтрона в лицо, но признавал, что не был самым открытым. Пока все остальные участвовали в каких-то благотворительных акциях и помогали восстанавливать город не только львами — хотя Кит не видел в этом особого смысла, и это круто и символично, но совершенно непродуктивно, когда с помощью оружия глобального поражения пытаешься строить дом, — сам Когане предпочитал не выходить лишний раз в люди. К тому же его обращение к семье не показывали по миру, потому что его семьи не было на Земле. Поэтому Пидж, Ханка и Лэнса знали чуточку лучше, чем его или Широ.   
  
      Так вот. Вольности для паладинов Вольтрона — это было само собой разумеющимся. Никто не говорил это, но им позволяли больше, чем обычным пилотам. Они это заслужили. Им ведь даже за спасение вселенной никто не заплатил, так что. Они имели право на отдельные комнаты и жизнь с семьёй.   
  
      Кит знал, что Кролия снова скоро уйдёт вместе с Коливаном. Клинок Марморы всё ещё не восстановился до конца, поэтому Кит хотел урвать как можно больше времени с мамой. Двух лет на ките было недостаточно.   
  
      ( _Никогда не будет достаточно_ ).  
  
      Кролия рассмеялась тоже, убирая клинок в ножны. Космо принял свой обычный безучастный вид, будто сумасшествие вокруг его не касалось напрямую.  
  
      — Это космический волк, сэр. Навряд ли он может нарушать какие-то земные правила.  
      — Это всё ещё животное.  
      — А мой сын всё ещё паладин Вольтрона, — в конце не выдержала Кролия и рыкнула. Она подхватила под локоть сына и потащила дальше по коридору, громко говоря: — Иногда я ненавижу человеческие проволочки и тупых командиров.   
  
      Кит улыбнулся и сказал:  
      — Издержки Земли.  
  
      Кролия фыркнула:  
      — В Клинке Марморы никогда не было и не будет такого идиотизма.   
      — Естественно, — Кит кивнул слишком серьёзно, — потому что им будешь управлять в том числе и ты. Клинок никогда не занимается показной бурной деятельностью, чтобы сделать вид для других, что они делают что-то важное, потому что вы делаете действительно важные вещи.  
  
      Космо подтолкнул их в спины, чтобы они шли быстрее, и они оба засмеялись.  
  
      Всё было хорошо.  
      Ну, до определённого момента.   
  
      С волка больше не сыпалась шерсть, никто не приставал к ним по поводу его нахождения на базе, но он выглядел так, словно Кит его пинает два часа каждые сутки минимум. Его глаза были огромные и влажные, а уши постоянно прижаты к голове.  
  
      Вот так Кит оказался в комнате Лэнса, потому что если он помог в прошлый раз, должен был помочь и сейчас.  
  
      — Как ты там говорил, — Лэнс потёр подбородок и с надменным видом выдал: —  _Это космический волк, Лэнс. Он умеет телепортироваться, Лэнс_ , — передразнил он, всплёскивая руками. — Так какого чёрта ты запер его здесь? Отпусти его! Пусть прогуляется хоть до луны.  
  
      — Но... я даже не уверен, может ли он телепортироваться на столь большие расстояния...  
  
      — Помнишь, что он из космоса? — Лэнс провёл руками над головой, изображая небо. — А Хаггар ведьма. Магия существует, твой питомец жил на спине огромного кита, а мы управляем железными львами, имеем с ними телепатическую связь и собираемся в огромного робота, — он остановился, переводя дыхание. — Это я к тому, что надо немного отпустить логику.  
  
      И так они оказались посреди пустыни. Космо радостно прыгнул в песок, подпрыгнул ещё раз и... телепортировался.   
  
      Куда-то.  
  
      Оставив Кита и Лэнса одних посреди песчаной пустыни.  
  
      — Ты его разбаловал, — укоризненно прошипел Лэнс, оглядываясь вокруг. — Он совсем потерял совесть. Я понимаю, что его глазам невозможно противостоять, но всё равно...  
  
      — Заткнись, Лэнс.  
  
      Кит посмотрел на голографическую карту, разбирая, где они находились. Что же, по крайней мере, это не другая планета или не центр Египетской пустыни. И на том спасибо.  
  
      — Мы не так далеко от базы. На самом деле...  
      — Это всё ещё пустыня, если ты не заметил. Кит? Кит, эй, Кит!  
  
      Он молча пошёл прямо, и Лэнс, испытывающий слишком странные противоречия в груди, поспешил за напарником.   
  
      — Это дом, — тупо сказал Лэнс, наконец забравшись на холм вслед за Китом. Тот лишь приподнял бровь, мол, ты серьёзно. — Окей, это дом посреди пустыни. И это странно.  
  
      — Твоя память действительно ни к чёрту, — Кит слегка покачал головой, будто уже смирился с этим. — Похоже, волк оставил нас здесь, потому что хочет прогуляться один.  
  
      — Ты запер его в четырёх стенах, естественно, он захочет от тебя сбежать, — Лэнс хмыкнул, осматривая жилище.   
  
      Многие вещи занесло песком, в кое-каких местах дерево треснуло, а генератор электричества, кажется, был неисправен, но всё ещё чувствовалось, что Кит здесь жил. Как минимум по бардаку на столе или сумасшедшей карте. Лэнс улыбнулся. Кит всегда горел идеей до самого конца, пока это было необходимо. Это немного завораживало, но и впечатляло.  
  
      — На самом деле, думаю... я жил здесь в детстве? — пробормотали сбоку, и Лэнс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Кит уставился в стену взглядом, словно ища там недостающие предметы. — Не думаю, что есть ещё один дом посреди пустыни с местом, где спал Синий лев, так что.  
  
      Ух ты.   
      Лэнс оглянулся по-новому, пытаясь понять, как можно было расти в такой лачужке, но осознавая, что Кит, наверняка, был счастлив здесь с отцом. Вот в том углу могла стоять колыбель, а вместо карты наверняка было что-то важное, нужное. Возможно, детские рисунки? Парень, конечно, отвратно рисует, но все родители восхищаются творчеством своих детей.  
  
      — Мама была здесь, — пробормотал Кит, вглядываясь в следы на столе. — Знаешь, когда мы были на ките, точнее, подбирались к нему, вспышки вызывали видения. Мы словно залезали в головы друг друга, чтобы увидеть самые важные воспоминания. Я видел, как выглядело это место до того, как я нашёл его, и...   
  
      — Ты вырос, — Лэнс улыбнулся, и Кит заметил взгляд. Тот самый взгляд, который он иногда ловил на себе от матери или от Широ, но понять, что это Лэнс, было странно. — Ну, знаешь, ментально.  
  
      Он немного неловко улыбнулся, но глаза не отвёл, смотрел прямо в глаза Кита. И что можно было ответить на такое?  
  
      — Ты тоже.  
  
      Что Кит знал о Лэнсе? Что он нашёл своё место в команде, любит шутить и быть в центре внимания, может остановить его в нужный момент, спасая жизнь, очень тактильный и что он не носит нижнее бельё. А ещё, как говорила мама, слишком часто оказывается в душе Кита. На самом деле, ни один нормальный человек не терпел бы всё это (волка, манеру общения, подколки, напускное презрение), если бы не хотел терпеть.  
  
      Кит подумал, что этого достаточно, чтобы сделать первый шаг.  
  
      Ну, и как там сам Лэнс говорил? Немного отпустить логику, да?  
  
      Вот только когда их губы соприкасаются, Кит ощущает, что это одна из самых правильных вещей в его жизни, которые он делал. Губы Лэнса сухие, обветренные, немного потрескавшиеся, и через какое-то мгновение они оба ощущают кровь из-за слишком широких улыбок друг друга.  
  
      Как-то слишком прекрасно.  
  
      Кит замечает, как комкает в правой руке ту самую рубашку, которую отдал Лэнсу, а чужая рука проводит в успокаивающем жесте по его спине. В конце они просто сталкиваются носами, продолжая улыбаться, и Кит не может ничего сделать с тем, что его горло слегка вибрирует.   
  
      Лэнс прикладывает два пальца к его артерии, словно стремясь прощупать пульс, но Кит прекрасно знает, что этот парень просто наслаждается звуком и стремится распробовать его ещё больше, поэтому он прижимается к нему крепче и обнимает.  
  
      Волк просто упал на них сверху, придавливая своим весом. Песок и пыль в шерсти обещали весёлый вечер, но Космо выглядел довольным и набегавшимся.   
  
      — Что же, его надо помыть, да?  
      — Определённо, — промычал Лэнс, попытавшись стряхнуть шерсть и пыль с языка. Вылезти он даже не пытался.  
  
      Вот теперь точно всё было хорошо.


End file.
